1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to face shields and face and eye protection devices, and more particularly to a face shield apparatus having a head-worn, light-weight support frame assembly that provides for easy detachment and replacement of the face shield.
2. Description of the Background Art
Face shield devices are used in numerous professions to protect the eyes and face of wearers from various occupational hazards. Use of face shields has grown substantially in the dental and medical professions, particularly in response to the spread of AIDS and like infectious diseases, to prevent infection from body fluid splatter.
Face shields are typically supported on a wearer's head by a head band or head worn visor apparatus, with the face shield generally attached to the head band or visor such that the face shield is positioned in front of the wearer's face. In one frequently-used type of face shield device, the face shield is suspended directly from the edge or brim of a head worn visor to provide protection to a wearer's face. Other types of face shield devices provide for pivotal attachment of the face shield to the sides of a head band or visor.
A frequent problem experienced by users of face shields is that currently known face shield devices are uncomfortable to wear, particularly for extended periods of time. Wearers must frequently reposition the head band or visor which supports the face shield in order to minimize discomfort. Face shield devices which rely on head bands or head visors for support tend to cause perspiration under the band or strap, causing additional discomfort. Further, physicians, dentists, welders, and other persons who rely on face shields frequently have both hands occupied in difficult or complex procedures, and cannot free their hands to positionally adjust the face shield apparatus to reduce discomfort.
Another deficiency common to conventional face shield devices is that the face shields are not readily detachable from the devices. Face shields used in the medical and dental professions must be replaced between treatment of each patient to avoid cross-infection or cross-contamination of patients. Many currently used face shield devices do not provide for easy removal or replacement of face shields so that contaminated face shields can be sterilized or disposed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a face shield apparatus which is comfortable to wear, which is lightweight, and which provides for quick and easy detachment and re-attachment of face shields while on the wearer's head. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in prior devices.